Moonlit Confessions
by Marron Babe
Summary: One-shot, Bulma describing her feelings for Vegeta. Inspired by several other fanfics, (thanks to you). Please no flames, is my first fanfic!! :)


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make anything from this. It is simple fiction.

I glance at the moon, its gentle rays shining threw my bedroom window, the curtains just barely wave as the gentle summer breeze skips by. I roll to face him, his face for once, gentle and relaxed. I smile, far too many times have I seen his face in a scowl, a glare to either an enemy or...me. His left arm is tucked under his head, and my heart wants to cuddle next to him, feel his heat mixing with my own. 

Yet, I hold back and admire this beautiful being. I move from his face down to his broad shoulders, then to those powerful arms, muscles, illuminated by moonlight tease me. I feel a small dose of jealousy as I look at this prince in his sweet sleep. I look at his hands, so powerful...yet gentle. Hands that can kill so easily yet are so soothing and gentle to me. I smile to him, this man of wonder. I have tried many times to figure him out. 

Yet where would the challenge be that I love in him? I try to figure out what he wants of me, why he chose me, of all people. I am not strong like he claims I am, and I am not the most beautiful of all, yet he finds something in me that he finds in no other and it warms me inside. I go back to his face, his lips slightly parted as he sleeps on. I place a delicate finger upon his bottom lip, not to wake him, but just to feel. They are so soft and warm, surprising to anyone but me. 

My mouth waters as I replay his kiss in my mind, soft and caressing at first then rough and passionate as we grow with desire. My body yearns for his, for comfort, security. Someone to give me protection, something I lack in giving myself. I slowly slip out of the covers, he moans something in his sleep, then turns onto his back, raising one arm above his head. I wrap my robe around my bare body and walk to my window. 

How long can I hold back from the world? This secret affair that everyone knows about, yet they never speak of. I smile. Trunks is sleeping in his room, the small toddler, there is the proof of our love, such a gentle boy. Yet a mirror image of his father. I smile at the moon, wondering how many women have looked at it, their heart's pounding with love for their families? How many women have cried to it as well? I look at the slumbering man on the bed, the covers low below his navel, one leg uncovered, tempting me. 

How many nights did he make me cry? How many days did my heart call out for a glimpse of his body? How many evenings did my body call out his in need for his touch? I don't dwell on these thoughts for long though...no. Not of his betrayal of me nor his lies. I just grin softly to him, again he mutters a few words in his sleep. I silently slip off my robe again and slip into bed beside him, trying to be as light as possible, but it is too late, he is awake. 

His onyx eyes pierce my soul as I return the intense stare. We stay like this for what seems forever, no need for words. He surprises me with a gentle smile, not a grin like Goku's boyish grin, but one only I can see. I lean forward and my lips fulfill their need. I brush his lips softly, our kiss gentle and understanding. He pulls my hips towards him and I let his mighty strength draw me to him. I touch his soft face, skin as soft as my own. His grin fades to a blank look, one of curiosity. I just stroke his face, my stomach fluttering as his fingers lightly tickle my hip. 

He kisses me again, pulling me into his chest this time. I wrap my arm around his side, my hand trailing over muscles of marble under skin of velvet. This kiss is a bit more passionate, but nothing more than a simple, yet seductive kiss from the prince. I turn over and feel his hand slide down my side to my navel where he plays with it gently, probably absent-mindedly. He often does this, soft touches to my back while he watches TV or when walking past me to spar with Gohan, he caresses my back quickly and softly so no one but us feel or see it. 

I never smile, no...then they'd know and never again would I receive such tenderness from a man of war and anger. I just give him a stare that lets him know that I...that I love him. His eyes tell it all...they cannot lie to me. As much as he wishes to hide it in public, on nights like this, hours after our love making, his eyes show me a kind of adoring spark that makes me fly towards the sky, grab a star and bring it down to him. He lays his head in the crook of my neck and whispers so softly I barely hear it but feel his hot breath on my chilly skin, "I love you, woman." I squeeze his huge fist, and turn to him. "I know." I smile, yes I know my small Saiyan, you love me and I love you.


End file.
